Talk:Dystopian: The Musical!
ROTFL READ THIS Overall rating 100000000000000 out of a possible ten. This is really good so far! Keep up the excellent work, TS! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, this stuff is HILARIOUS!![:-)--Lovebirds211 02:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wow.... Explorer finally gets neglected. Oh, TS, can you change the Narrator to Mayor McFlapp? He is the rightful narrator of this universe. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't know how to do Mayor McFlapp. You can feel free to edit it as you wish. I was working on something like this a few weeks ago, but explorer never responded to me on it. =/ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] I LOVE that!! It was even funnier!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 17:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :How? I never made it.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 17:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ohhhh You meant the article... ---- THREE COMMENTS! Next Scene: MABEL'S DAILY BOW DOWN SONG! ...oh, and some poeple start talking. :But they were not actually about the article.. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 18:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Man the third scene is awesome Can My character be in scene 4? Tails Whoa...... That Mabel song is creepy. It's really, really, really creepy. I also have an idea: why not make a sequel to this play? Utopian: The Musical! What would happen if..... uh..... Explorer and Fred ruled Antarctica? It's not as appealing as this version, but it might end up looking weird..... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Forgive my European sense of humour..I do not see how it is scary/funny (No offense). --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::None taken. I thought it was going to be funny. Sorry for scaring you. Next scene! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa. BRAINWASHING EXPLORER!!!! Oh my gosh. [:-)--Lovebirds211 20:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) If Explorer could break the Fourth Wall, then the brainwashing would have absolutely no effect on him..... but I'm assuming that Mabel banned breaking the Fourth Wall forever. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah...she probably made WHAT?!? the official movie as well....and she probably forces everyone to watch it. [:-)--Lovebirds211 21:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do Utopian: The Musical but re-name it. User: KingH10 ---- I just finished writing Scene Four. SADLY, I JUST HIT WRITER'S BLOCK! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Man at least I was showed but I was very sad good effect Tails LOL I can just imagine the real Explorer frowning and petting Tittle when Mabel says "what do you think of that?". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I could imagine the real tails right now putting his hat to his heart and crying and mabel saying "What do you think about that?" I really have to commend you, TS! Great job on the Mayor McFlapp quotes! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah their awesome Tails More We need more Big Idea parodies. How 'bout a parody of His Cheeseburger? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Or what about Bellybutton by Boyz In The Sink? (still Big Idea) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking Bellybutton. I recently thought of Explorer marrying Cadence in the USA's future, so how about a scene where Explorer confesses his crush to everyone in the secret cave? Since he is a bird, he obviously does not have a bellybutton either. The "doctor Khalil" part of the song can be performed by Fred, who explains that all penguins lack a bellybutton, and so does everyone else in the play. Howzat? I think it is very funny. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---- THAT'S IT! You CURED my Writer's Block! ::INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK! I'll write this, probably tomorrow after noon. I was considering "His Cheeseburger" at one point, but was debating it. :::ANYWAY, Mabel will choose a random penguin to torture after arriving from... ahem, the hat incident. Her selection will be Fred, who will be trapped in a dungeon, confronted with his worst, math-based fear (something like the derpivation of a calculator, ect.). The Parody? "His '''Triangle". He misses his favorite Triangle (the one he always throws at screens when people eat pie), and we'll base it off from there. I believe it's a right triangle. ::::The sooner you tell me Fred's greatest math-based fear, the sooner I can recieve the final part of inspiration. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Two songs in parody-stage now! You're always welcome, TS, that's what fellow parodists do! Fred is tortured via triangle confiscation. And yes, his favorite triangle is the right triangle, due to its "perfect" and sharp right angle. While Fred recalls the day he constructed his triangle (His Cheeseburger), Explorer confesses his feelings for Cadence in the secret cave (Bellybutton). I'm glad I could help! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) (P.S. You need to watch that Bellybutton song. It is hillarious.) We could also throw in Oh No, What Are We Gonna Do? as a song sung by the peasants before Bellybutton and after His Triangle. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Great Acts. I'm waiting for more. ----Alex001 13:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) This is HILARIOUS!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 14:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How about "Keep Walking?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFVtXaZ9YFU Oh, this is gonna be good..... This is gonna be good....... CAUSE YOU'RE HIS TIRANGLE!!!! HIS RIGHT TRIANGLE!!!!!! HE'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO, OH, HE'LL WAIT FOR YOU TO, OOH..... Heheh. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's funny so anyone wanna see the wiki I made heres the link http://clubpenguinfangames.wikia.com/ and the logo sonicspine made that Oh no, not grape juice!! Ahhh!!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 20:10, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oh No, What Are We Gonna Do? Fred can return to the cave at this point and tell everyone what happened to him. At this point, everyone gets so mad that Explorer leads a mass singing of Oh No, What Are We Gonna Do?, talking about how mean Mabel is, what they will do about her and her tyranny, and what they would like to do to her. Mayor McFlapp joins in the singing and then reminds everyone that the clock's minute hand has nearly reached the 11, meaning that they will soon be free. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oh my, poor Fred. [:-)--Lovebirds211 01:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) AMAZING! Can Happyface and Barkjon be in there. Maybe Barkjon, Happyface, and Explorer could preform a prank on Mabel and that gets them into MORE trouble.--The FluffMiester 01:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Happyface and Barkjon can be part of the Still Free Community. They, along with Mayor McFlapp, help the peasents escape. At the end, when Mabel is locked in a broom closet and chained, she can sing Viva La Vida (I believe that's the song's name) by Coldplay. You know, the song that goes, But that was when I ruled the world.... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oooh, that's a good idea Explorer. But she should sing it badly...otherwise it wouldn't seem so funny of a scene. [:-)--Lovebirds211 20:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second, MABEL SHOULDN'T RUIN THAT AWESOME SONG!!. Oh dear. (JK). [:-)--Lovebirds211Speak to me!! 20:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, Let's Keep Going Now that I'm back, let's continue. ...but before we do... ---- WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PART OR SONG, AND WHY? Tell me! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 21:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ---- As usual, I have over one favorite. Here they are in order of "like-ability": Oh No, What Are We Gonna Do?, Mabel's High Silk Hat (tied with His Triangle for second place), His Triangle (tied with Mabel's High Silk Hat for second place), and The Mabel Song. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I like His Cheeseburger. Clyde was hilarious!! [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 21:44, 23 February 2009 (UTC) New scene Wow, I never knew Melvin and Shroomsky hung out with the St00del Force. Kinda odd..... [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 23:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Theatrical Classification System Rating What happened to the Antarctican Theatrical Classification System? It should at least be rated 15A! Im Fifty Four and it gave me nightmares! I couldnt even imagine it *shudder*. Parent supervision should be required for chicks - A penguin over 18 years of age must accompany a chick under the age of 15 when seeing the play theatrically. --Will Whitefoot Sorry, Will, but we at the South Pole Council were half mortified, half ROTFLOL. We rated it PG for Cartoon Mischief, Usage of Punctuation in Anger, and Featuring Mabel In A Bad Way, If You Know What We Mean. -- 02:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. Though, I would advise warning small chicks before showing it to them, though. --Will Whitefoot I agree. Mabel can be scary at times. -- 02:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Rating and Str00dels Hmm... Well, I'm a well rounded fungus... This is a play. A comedy, to be exact. The last time I checked, there was not any form of rating for theatrical productions. The songs are great. I would give it G, for "General Audience", but tack on "Suggested Typographical Themes", since Mabel and I use punctuation when upset. That's my opinion. ---- By the way, I've gotten to know the Str00dels. At least the harmless ones. I feel they have a poor reputation. The Captain is a good man- erm, ghost, a very friendly character. He's very hospitable. He treated me like family. Newman has a beautiful singing voice, that deep kind you would hear at the finest opera. Sp00nzoid is quirky, he always carries four guitars, which according to a penguin named "Snakesy1" somehow possess legendary powers. He actually shares his tapiocha pudding with anyone who asks. Guess what else? He hasn't whacked a penguin in three months straight! The Harmless Str00dels are some of the nicest people I've ever met. Turtleheimer and I are treated so well. By the way, the Captain isn't just obbsesseed with waffles. I seem to be a positive influence on him; the Captain plans to take a two-week course on "early-day culinary arts". He's going to be a chef! He also told me he'a planning to give up spamming and fulfill his dream of owning a "breakfast restaurant/public computer/Mister Bean fan club". I'm not a fan of The Bean, but I sure love a good waffle (Str00del will ban the "pancake menace")! -- Professor Zlo Shroomsky Writer's Block Well, since Professor Shroomsky is going to be a while before ramming the walls of Dystopia using the Strudel, and since I have no more ideas whatsoever, what do we do now? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S.: How many of you catch yourself singing (or mouthing or wispering) the lyrics on the screen while listening to that chapter's song? I do. It's not shameful to admit it! Well, let's cut in to a meeting at the Pengolian sector of the newly formed Trans-Antarctican/Pengolian Amalgation, where Penghis Khan, Bob McGoo, Mayor McFlapp, King Triskelle and other leaders plot against Dystopia. A state escort is being sent to the Str00dels so that they may get to the Strudel of Razzamatazzido and dig it out (they will later slingshot it off the mountain's side so that it flies over the Trans-Antarctic Mountains and crashes into the ruins of South Pole City; rocket boosters were installed on the strudel). How 'bout that? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I actually sang "Oh No, What We Gonna Do?" at school. My classmates all stared at me.) (P.P.S. When I got to the part about baking Mabel in hot fudge, well.... uh.... heheh. :S I love it! ----Alex001 09:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) New song Oh, this new part is FABULOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How weird, interesting, and hillarious! I can imagine the entire Bureau of Fictitious Literature dancing and singing while Master DJ X plays the song! Seriously..... Mabel singing is weird..... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:22, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Guys heres my idea for next part. Since Tails didn't have a part he makes a team fo him,speeddasher,and krono because they escaped mabels clutches an then the song played by Tails Underground is the theam chaotix theme of Sonic heroes but the team chant is Team 6000! Tails6000 01:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) After this song, can we skip to that war council I was telling you about? The USA's state leaders plan an attack on Dystopia, based on reports that Mabel is having a party to celebrate her 4th anniversary as Empress of Dystopia.... howz that? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ROTFLOL that wws sooo insanely funny!!! [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 02:05, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ---- ::Hmm... what song you propose for the battle plan? Triskelle, thank you for correcting "MWAH" to "MOI". I didn't know how to spell it. You will have all night to think about it; I have to go to bed VERY soon. :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 02:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Could I....... Could I please have a part in this musical along with Tails, and Kwiksilver? Speeddasher ::Tails already had a part: the cameo in the Hat-tastrophe. I may find a way for the rest of you in there, but I have Writer's Block because I can't find any good songs at the moment. That is by far the hardest part in writing a Musical. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I would suggest Behind Blue Eyes. Would sound good for a play. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking me and Blizzard could be on the street, playing a guitar and singing about how we demand freedom from Mabel. Speeddasher Can I have a part? PS: Good show! It nearly made me forget that I was evil (now I remember). --The Leader 20:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) We Protest By far, this was my favorite to write. I need help on it, though... you can add more and more detailed choreography anyhwere in that song, as well as spell checks and descriptions, etc. Also, Speedasher could dar some pictures of the play in action, such as HPs tossing picket signs or the Mabel Brainwashing, etc. Tell me what you think about it! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT'S TO COME: In the next song, we'll go to that long demanded War Council Explorer wanted, where they will unveil this HUGE MISSILE and sing about it in a parody of the song Greased Lightning. Comment on that too, with suggestions. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'll start on the pics as soon as I can find the right things to use. Also could I play a part in the War Council, and if you think it's right please vote for me in the Request's for Adminship? Speeddasher Iz g00d. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 18:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I have a song ideas..... We could do a scene were the MMK is singing a version of the Song from Charlie the Unicorn 3 when Mabel gets upset. For those of you who don't know the song it's it's here. Also could I please have a scene in the musical? --Speeddasher Greased Lightning! Fantastic! My mum remembers the song, and was wondering why a Gen Y was listening to 80's stuff.:)--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 08:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Please finish this!!!!!!!!!!! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) 0_0 OK THIS IS TO CRUEL! THIS ARTICAL WOULDBE ILLEGAL IF I WAS RULER OF WORLD (i would ban related musicals to) the musics not bad, BUT THAT TORTURE IS TO HORRIBLE! i know mabel is pure cruel but isnt MANNY PENG TORTURE a lil much? alot much? Mabel: you Ω҈ӜЙ℗Й∏ᵯᴥ۝ Corai: BRING IT OPPRESER *they face off with shovels* Corai: i feel like a pirate *somehow corai gets dressed in a slave suit* 0_0 no offense but seriously, TO EVIL EVEN MABEL IS THIS CRUEL! EVEN TO A MWA MWA! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 05:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC)